


Crossroads

by dreamyoo



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyoo/pseuds/dreamyoo
Summary: Will you do whatever it takes to get what you want? Even if it means having to severe ties with loved ones?





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic and so i'm just starting out with something pretty simple. not exactly sure where this story is gonna head towards but i hope to end the story at some point. if you have any comments about my first chapter, please do not hesitate to provide constructive feedback/criticism in the comments! i'd really love to hear from you about my first piece of writing (how i can improve, whether you detect any plot holes, things that don't add up, etc). hope you will enjoy reading!

Feeling a pounding in his head, Daehyun got up from bed, sunlight already bathing on his face. He pulls down the covers, revealing his bony frame and lacking a top to cover his torso. He spares a glance to his bed, eyes focusing on the other side of the bed that has already been made. Bedsheet pulled tight and pillows leaning slightly on the headboard. ‘He must have slept in the office instead,’ he thought.

Just like any other day, he heads to the supermarket. After picking out the groceries he needs to make breakfast, he queues at the checkout lane. His turn to pay finally came. An old woman at the counter greets him, smiling upon recognising her next customer. ‘Good morning, Miss Bang,’ he said, returning the respect with a small smile and a slight bow.

‘Where’s Yongguk?’ she asked while scanning the barcodes and inputting the total price. ‘You shop here alone nowadays.’

‘At work’, he said, pursing his lips. She nods her head, opening her hands to receive the cash from Daehyun.

‘I hope he is not working too hard,’ she said with a tinge of concern in her voice. ‘He shouldn’t forget that he has a boyfriend waiting at home.’

He couldn’t help but blush at that. Gathering his plastic carriers, he heads out, not without bidding goodbye to Yongguk’s mother.

Daehyun lies in bed, staring at the wall clock. He twists and turns, anticipating the arrival of his boyfriend who has been working hard to win a contract with a very reputable multinational corporation. He got up and turned to his bookshelf to pick a book out and continue reading from where he had left off. He went to the living room and lounged on the sofa. As he switches on his Bluetooth speaker, he scrolls to tune in to listen to hip hop beats. Soothing beats play in the background as he indulges in his romance fiction novel.

His growling stomach interrupted his reading pleasure. He checks his phone briefly for the time and it was already sundown. And yet, Yongguk still hasn’t returned from work yet. Does he also have to work on weekends also? He sends Yongguk a quick text and stood up to do a little bit of stretching. It was time to make dinner.  
Looking impressed with his culinary prowess, he sets two plates on the wooden dining table. He tried to make the dining table appear more appealing so he placed a fork and spoon on either side of the plate, together with a glass of sparkling water since he prefers that to mineral water. ‘He still hasn’t replied my text yet’, he thought. He can’t wait to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s firm body when he gets back.

In an effort to ease his hunger, he opened a new packet of sugar peanuts so he won’t touch the two plates of kimchi fried rice. ‘It wouldn’t be nice to eat without him,’ he thought. His eyelids were also starting to get heavy and couldn’t stop yawning. ‘I should lie down on the sofa and rest my eyes.’

Just as he was about to slip into slumber, he hears shuffling and jostling right outside the door. His eyes shot open and quickly stands up, making quick steps to the door. Before he could hold the knob, the door was already opening from the other side. Moving back a little, he swung the door wider. He stood rooted to the ground as his jaw hit the ground. Two men standing looking like deer in headlights, arms wrapped around each other. Both had their neckties loosened, shirts half unbuttoned and Yongguk’s belt nowhere to be seen. They quickly detached themselves from each other.

‘Daeyhun, I-‘

‘Is this why…’ Daehyun cut him off, voice cracking. ‘…you haven’t been coming home?’

Yongguk didn’t meet his eyes. Daehyun turns to the other, glaring daggers into the man's eyes. He tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. He turns back to Yongguk, pointing a finger to the man who had a secret relationship with Yongguk. ‘Who’s this?’

‘He's my colleague,' Yongguk says in a low voice, head hanging low.

'I’m Yoo Youngjae,' the man says, avoiding Daehyun’s gaze, looking down on the floor. After a pregnant pause, he took a deep breath and let go, looking up back again. 'We've met before.'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please show some love and support in the comments :)


End file.
